


Pumpkin

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [18]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Downfall Boys, Discord Writing Prompts, Explanations, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Basically, the LU discord gave me one word each day of the month of October and I write a story with the word.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	Pumpkin

“We're having pumpkin soup!” Wild announced, lighting the fire with a small match Twilight had given him. The mentioned Hero, Sky, Warriors, and most other Heroes nodded. Except two, Legend and Hyrule. They stared at the Champion with matching confused faces that made them look almost like twins. 

“What’s wrong?” Time asks, raising an eyebrow at the two. 

Hyrule stuttered, but Legend spoke up, “What’s a pumpkin? Don't those come alive or something?” 

Twilight stared. How could he not know what a pumpkin is, let alone think it comes alive? 

“What?” Legend was genuinely confused; all of the Heroes can see it. Wind paused. 

“If it helps, I also don’t know what a pumpkin is?” Wind said shyly. “I just trust Wild with my food.” 

Wild laughed at that and turned to the confused Heroes. “Behold, a pumpkin.” 

He pulls out a large orange sphere shaped thing. Hyrule stared in bewilderment- Legend only looked nervous. 

“That’s a pumpkin?” Wind asked, tilting his head and studying it. 

“There’s not a body, right?” Legend hesitated. Sky butt in. 

“No. Pumpkins don’t have bodies.” 

“Hey, Veteran, why are you asking all these questions?” Warriors smirks over at him. Legend felt his ears burn red. 

“I fought a pumpkin. Other than that, I’ve never seen a pumpkin- I thought it was just made up- like worms.” 

“...Worms are real,” Wild states, Legend looks at him. 

“What.”


End file.
